Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information technology (IT) server racks and in particular to configuration and design of lightweight IT racks used to support information handling systems.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Large scale IHSes are often placed within an information technology (IT) rack which is designed to support the weight and other requirements of the various IT gear included within the IHS. However, these conventional racks have a fixed size and are constructed using heavy metallic components and fasteners. The conventional rack is bulky and does not enable optimization of size and scale and is costly to construct and ship to an end customer.